


5 Times Geralt was Cat-Like (+1 Time He Was Wolf-Like)

by XrDragonix



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angry Geralt, Cat Geralt, Copying, Did I fuck up my other upload? Yes. Yes I did. Reupload but complete!, Geraskier is the endgame, Gift Giving, Growling, Hinted Geraskier, Jaskier is doing his best, Jealousy, M/M, Purring, Tiger traits, Touching, Touchy-Feely, White Tiger Geralt, Wolf Geralt, Wolf traits, cat traits, jealousy geralt, purring geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrDragonix/pseuds/XrDragonix
Summary: Instead of a White Wolf, what if Geralt was like a White Tiger?_Jaskier slowly discovers more about his favourite witcher (not that he knows any other, but the thought counts).Chapter2: Fanart
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 54
Kudos: 877





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, _guys,_ **Cat Geralt.** How could I not write something!
> 
> I know Geralt is the white wolf but how can you miss out of this idea.  
> I am living for it! I wrote a paragraph of Geralt doing cat things to a server, and then I knew I had to actually write this, and here is the fic that made it out alive!
> 
> Many things again to [Sesil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter) for betaing this! A wonderful human bean.

**1\. Touching**

After the Djinn incident, when Geralt had met Yennefer’s kiss and pushed her hands away, meeting Jaskier through the stained glass window. It was like something had changed. Jaskier found himself becoming more and more aware of Geralt. Not that he hadn’t been before, Jaskier noticed a lot of things about Geralt; how his eyes held weight and emotions, his different hums and grunts, the way his hands moved when fixing or cleaning his equipment. Jaskier _liked_ looking at Geralt. Seeing how the beast could be so… not ‘human’, but something close.

As Jaskier walked around the fire, chatting about anything, everything, noise to fill the silence. He could feel, yet again, the weight of Geralt’s eyes. They lingered longer on him now, making his feet unsteady as he stumbled over the forest floor.

“-It wouldn’t be as-” He squeaks as an arm around his waist pulls him back. “Oh, Geralt! Sorry, sorry, just lost my footing.” Two weeks of yellow gazes, drifting to his neck, always to his neck even as the bruises faded.

This was a change though, the arm around his waist no longer moved quickly, didn’t leave like it should do.

“Are we going to eat soon? You said that we have to leave nice and early, and now you’re taking your sweet time with food.” Geralt grunted at his light spoken words and let’s go, moving back to work on their supper.

When Geralt first touched him, not a shove or a yank out of harm’s way, not a return of Jaskier’s poking. Jaskier just smiled and continued on his way. And then the lingering started.

It was like a dam had been broken. Jaskier’s response had eased something and suddenly Geralt was there. Just there. A hand on his shoulder, his arm, elbow, pulling his attention, pointing at something with a hand on his.

“Jaskier.” Geralt handed him a bowl, the food hot to the touch. Jaskier never had shied away from contact, he was always initiating touching, always free with it. Always patting the Wolf whenever he was close, a bump of shoulders, a washing of hair even.

“Oooh hare strew? Thank you again!” He grinned, patting Geralt’s leg and plopped down beside him. Humming with a happy feeling in his chest. Now that Geralt was initiating the least he could do was accept each touch with open arms.

A hand tugged him up and pulled him close, “Come, sleep.” The same hands that helped him to bed, tucked their things away and brushed his hair away from his face.

* * *

**2\. Copying**

Jaskier sat down in their little camp. He had broken the strings on his lute, broken parts, dirt worming its way into the cracks and worn wood. He was looking forward to sitting down and pouring love into his child of song.

Geralt had sat down near him grumbling about Jaskier’s responsibility for his low supplies, his tendencies for getting into trouble. They would need to restock and buy. But for now, they could mend what they could.

Jaskier polished his lute first, rubbing it gently and cleaning the scruffs marks from their last adventure. At least he hadn’t used it as a weapon and broken it to unrepairable stages.

He glanced over, Geralt had a dagger in his hand and was polishing the blade. When their eyes met, Jaskier smiled. Geralt’s gaze lingered and then dropped away.

It didn’t last long. Geralt’s eyes were on him again, the weight making Jaskier ducked his head with a smile. He set his cloth to the side and picked up his tool kit, while Geralt put down his dagger and picked up his torn jacket.

He wondered if Geralt even knew he was mimicking.

It took longer to fix the lute than cleaning it had. It wasn’t until he snagged on an awkwardly bent peg, that he looked up. Geralt was still mending his fixed jacket.

“I’ll be done soon, and then soup?” He asked with a grin, watching Geralt huff, hands stilling as their eyes met briefly. Jaskier rolled his eyes and turned his lute around. Geralt did the same with his jacket.

Jaskier pulled the last string tight and set it aside. “Well, one last thing! You’re all good?” He grinned at Geralt, who set his things aside and stood up with his bag.

“Bout time.” He grumbled as he nudged Jaskier’s leg with his own and sat beside the bard.

Jaskier laughed, “Always so grumpy.”

He stretched, thinking of the weird habits Geralt had started to display.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing, just happy.”

Geralt hummed and patted his leg. “Soup?” 

“Yes please!” 

He brushed Jaskier’s cheek and stood up.

* * *

**3\. Gifts**

Jaskier let out a high pitched scream.

“What in the devil is that!”

The only reply was a snort from Roach, who was tied in the corner of their camp. He glared at her and received her look. It seemed to be happening a lot, the _look_ . Whatever that look was Jaskier still didn’t know, only that it was very, _very_ , judging.

And Geralt had disappeared.

And there was a dead bird on his satchel.

A dead.. bird.

“Roach, I know we haven’t been on the best of terms, but please, I don’t think this is needed.”

Roach huffed and shook herself as if to say ‘Oh you stupid human.’

“I do hope this is a prank?” He spoke uneasy, “Roach, anything?”

Roach simply turned away, hooves patting the ground.

“No help then.”

Fiddling with his pockets, he pulled out a handkerchief. He stretched an arm out and picked the bird up with the cloth.

“Why, just why does the world torment me so.” He threw the bird into the nearest bush. And turned to Roach.

“I’ll tell Geralt on his return.”

He forgets to tell Geralt when he comes stomping back into camp, an odd look crossing his face.

Jaskier doesn’t think too much of it, until the next morning, when Geralt leaves to go to the stream and there’s a hare, neck broken, beside his lute…

“At least it’s partly… wrapped?” Whatever had put it there, had used Jaskier’s discarded handkerchief to set the hare down, keeping it from touching his belongings.

“I’m honestly too worried to ask,” He muttered, carefully picking it up with the cloth, “Can’t be a monster or Geralt would already be in overprotective Witcher mode.”

“Witcher mode?”

Jaskier yelped, throwing the cloth and hare into the nearby bushes before spinning on his heel towards Geralt.

“Stop doing that! You’re going to give me a heart attack!” Geralt’s eyes flickered to the bushes before looking at Jaskier with something odd.

“What?” Jaskier ran his hands down his front. “Is it the bed hair? I’ve only just got up.”

“You threw-” Geralt cut himself with the huff and turned back to Roach.

Jaskier watched him busy himself with their supplies, “Uh, do you happen to know what the… dead animals are all about.”

Geralt glanced at him.

“No? Yes? You really are the conservationist, aren’t you.”

Geralt picked up a bag and left their camp again, mumbling to himself.

“Wait- Hey!” He was gone. “…Gifts?” Jaskier glanced back to the bush, “Uh, well, that’s new.”

He couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

Roach huffed from her spot, “Oh, hush you.”

* * *

**4\. Jealousy**

They had stopped at another tavern. A good opportunity for Jaskier to earn extra coin. The least he could do having left Geralt to wipe monster guts off of him.

It was a swirling of praise and attention, the lack of breath making him grin and sing louder, and not even faltering as his fingers began to numb and ache. It was everything Jaskier loved. Not just passing on songs and creating legends. At one point he had seen a shadow passing the back, his lips twitched into a bigger smile.

He strung his last note and stepped down from the table. Lute in hand, the crow cheered at his finished song and he grinned until his cheeks hurt.

The crowd moved, cheering praises and shouting their questions. Jaskier caught a glimpse of Geralt through the parting of the swarm, and waved to the lurking figure. A few people asked for more songs, muttering jokes and bumped shoulders together.

Time blurred for a moment as people shook Jaskier’s hand and patted his back. Until he found himself back to the bar, chatting to the barkeeper’s daughter.

She was beautiful, freckles and red and vibrant - someone Jaskier would have flirted back with not too long ago.

Now there was something uncomfortable in his gut and each smile she gave him made his creek and turn plastic.

She was giggling about something, “Uh, you know, this has been lovely-”

“Lily.”

“-Lily, but I must be on my way!”

“Now, now, we have time, sweet thing.”

His chuckle broke off, “Well- Oh!” He saw Geralt’s shadow. “I think I should-”

She put a hand on his chest and lean closer, “Oh please, bard, surely you can stay longer?”

Her sweet voice was like honey and all he could do was lean away. Eyes flickering down to her plucked lips, “Anyway,” Jaskier tugged her wondering hand back up, blind to the falter in her smile, “I don’t want to keep-”

There was a crash. Jaskier jumped back.

“Oh.” Lily gasped with her eyes locked over his shoulder.

Jaskier turned to see Geralt and a broken plate by his feet, leaning casually on the bar side.

“Are you ok?” He asked upon meeting Geralt’s pace.

Geralt hummed, eyes never leaving Lily.

“Geralt.” He frowned, concern and annoyance at the tip of his tongue.

“C’monn” Geralt grunted, tearing his gaze back to Jaskier, “We’re leaving.”

“Whoa, wait-” A hand grabbed his and they were moving, “Geralt! I can still gain coin today-!”

“We have enough.”

Jaskier huffed but allowed himself to be pulled out and into the night.

What on earth was he going to do with the big lump, and- he cast a look back, did he really break a plate?

* * *

**5\. Purring**

Jaskier made them stop in what was basically a field. Green and flowering, with a large tree that they sat under. They rested for once. Geralt pulled fruit from their bags and distributed them.

Jaskier filled the silence, popping any he could in his mouth, “You know, you’re not as scary as you make yourself out to be. And I know you’re secret-” He stopped as a weight slumped beside him.

“Hey,” He lowered his voice, nudging Geralt, “Did you…”

Geralt shifted, head rolling onto Jaskier’s shoulder, “Oh, ok. Asleep.”

Jaskier shifted himself with a huff. Geralt wasn’t that heavy but Jaskier heart thump and thump, making him nervous that if he moved he would wake him. It wasn’t every day a big scary Witcher fell asleep on him.

He reached over without thinking, unable to resist the opportunity to run his fingers through his hair. He had done it before when washing his hair and.. body. But this, watching Geralt sleep, his face soft and void of frowning, breathing even slower than usual. This was a rare treat.

Jaskier very carefully leant them back, resting against the tree so their warmth seeped into each other.

“You’re always making everything so difficult,” Jaskier muttered, resting his head against Geralt’s. His hand brushed the sleeping Witcher’s cheek, running fingers through his hair, pausing to rub at the soft patch under his ear, then again.

“I should make us stop more often.” He kept his voice low, letting his eyes slip close in the moment, “I would like that. More of this.”

After a moment, drifting in his thoughts, Jaskier heard a soft rumbling sound, felt the weight in his heart move along with it. He opened his eyes and looked to Geralt. Still asleep. He frowned. Very slowly he ran his hand through the white hair, and pressed his fingertips into the back of his head, just under his ear, again, slightly harder.

The sounds vibrated a bit louder.

Jaskier laughed. He smothered it when Geralt grunted, pressing his smile into his hair and continued to stroke the rhythmic pattern.

And they said he was a wolf! Jaskier was sure wolves didn’t purr.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” He whispered, pressing his lips to the shell of Geralt’s ear and leant back. “Just for me.” He let himself relax and slip his eyes closed.

One day he’ll tell Geralt and watch the embarrassment spread. But for now, he was going to nap and bathe at this moment, just for him.

* * *

**+1 Growls**

Jaskier felt light-headed.

“Ger’alt.” He hurt, his mouth moved sluggishly, and he knew he had to do something.

But his hands were slippery, he couldn’t stand up, something was wrong - his legs? He couldn’t feel them, couldn’t be broken, his side- it hurt the most.

“Geralt.” He knew. He knew.

A shadow moved above him and hands were suddenly holding him, a shadow had fallen over him and all he could feel was relief.

He could barely make out his own name, a plea as hands pulled him closer to something warm and real and solid. All he could do was sob.

There was a shout and the worlds shifted, shadows moved and dance. And then Jaskier heard it, felt it with his head tucked away, cheek to Geralt. The low angry vibrates. The growling.

Growling, until the shouting had stopped. Even though the haze Jaskier felt the hands that could slay so many, kill so many, hold him with such care.

He tried to smile, “I knew you’d find me.”

And then he passed out.

When he woke he was warm, a thing was resting against his cheek. He shifted the sleep from his mind and rubbed his face closer.

“Jaskier.”

He grumbled, lifting a hand to rub his eyes and felt something slip from his shoulder.

“Ger’t?” A hand brushed his head and he nestled closer, “Wha’ hap’ened?”

“You got stabbed.” There was something laced in his voice and Jaskier finally lifted his head. He blinked for a moment and took a breath. Geralt lifted a hand to stroke a spot under his eye. “Been asleep for a while.”

Jaskier tugged their blanket higher. “Inn?” Geralt nodded. “You slept?” The next was hesitant.

He huffed and dropped his head again, “M’fine. Go to sleep, Geralt.”

The hand stopped to rest on the back of his neck. Jaskier hid his smile against Geralt’s chest.

After a moment, the soft rumbles started up and Jaskier fell asleep with a big bad purring wolf curled around him.


	2. +1 Cat Geralt In A Box - Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my future is a warp of panic and I have no idea if I'm leaving in a week or a month, this means I have no idea if I'm going write Geralt in a box...
> 
> I drew a little Geralt instead! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to picture!
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9J67rWnP32/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)   
>  [Tumblr](https://xrdragonix.tumblr.com/post/611307809341063168/i-did-a-geralt-in-a-box-for-the-cat-geralt-fic)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XrDragonix/status/1233770376532025346?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to re-upload cos I fucked up the other fic, but hey, you get all the chapters in one!
> 
> I MISSED OUT ON GERALT SITTING IN A BOX. I'M A FOOL


End file.
